


Day 27: Biting

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [27]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lio Fotia, Digital Art, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Galo's a biter. Lio doesn't mind.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Day 27: Biting

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3jHBzg)

**Author's Note:**

> They're definitely listening to Halestorm.


End file.
